


Hellfire Snowballs

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hellfire Club, Janos "Fuck Your Gender Roles" Quested, Mute Janos, Snowball Fight, The Brotherhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Five of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>The Hellfire Club is in a snowball fight! Janos, Azazel, and Raven versus Erik, Emma, and Angel. Who wins? Who loses? Three hits, you're out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire Snowballs

"All right. Raven, go here, see if you can take out Emma. Janos, stay here, protect the fort. I'll go after Erik, and then I'll try to find Angel. We'll try to meet back here quickly. That okay?"

 

The three mutants were crouched behind a mound of snow, looking at a map of the yard that Azazel had drawn with the tip of his tail.

 

Raven nodded. "Yeah, that should work. How many hits does it take to get someone out?"

 

Janos held up three fingers. He didn't look at Azazel, rather, he seemed to be ignoring him.

 

"C'mon, Janos, look at me. What do you think of this?" Azazel complained.

 

The other mutant rolled his eyes and held up one finger- the middle one. He snorted at Azazel when the red-skinned man groaned.

 

"Why are you still mad at me? You _know_ you're going to fall if you go out in snow wearing three inch heels! At least I let you wear the flat ones."

 

It was true, Janos was wearing his thigh-high boots with no heel. That didn't stop him from being mad at his friend.

 

 _"Do we get to use our powers?"_ he lazily signed to Raven. She looked at Azazel; she didn't know sign language.

 

Azazel sighed. "Of course not, we already agreed that it would give us unfair advantage. Now come on, we have people to hit with snowballs." He left without another word.

 

If Janos had a tongue to stick out at Azazel, he would do it. He grumbled and started making snowballs, not looking up when his blue companion patted him on the shoulder.

 

"You can wear the boots tomorrow if we win. Hell, even if we lose, you can wear them," Raven said as she stood up. She walked in the opposite direction of Azazel.

 

Janos sat there for a few more moments, meticulously stocking his supply, and peeked over the wall of snow when he heard footsteps. He smirked when he saw the tiny form of Angel sneaking across the yard. He waited until she stopped, and- WHAM!- hit her right on the side of her face.

 

"Ow! Where- YOU." She saw Janos hiding behind his wall and began stalking toward him. "I'm gonna get you!" she said, laughing.

 

Another snowball hit her in the back, this one from Raven. Janos stuck his hand up, held up two fingers, and nodded. Raven nodded back just before Angel spun around to look at her.

 

Janos took his chance and threw another snowball at Angel. It hit her square in the back of the head. "Ha!" he yelled, glad he could at least say that. He wanted to say more, and Raven said it for him.

 

"Yooooooou're OUT!" she said in a referee voice. She laughed at Angel's disgruntled face as the other woman stomped off toward the house. 

 

Raven jogged over to the snow fort. "Erik hit me once, but Azazel got him twice. Emma got Zazzy out, and I got Erik, so it's just us and Em," she reported. "You been hit yet?"

 

The other mutant shook his head with a smile. He pointed at the wall of snow, hoping Raven would get it.

 

"You stayed behind there?" she asked. At Janos's nod, she grabbed his arm. "Well, no more hiding. Two against one, it should be pretty easy. GET DOWN!" She pushed him to the ground as snowballs started sailing over their heads. "It's Emma! She found us!"

 

Janos quickly began handing his ready-made snowballs to Raven as she began chucking snowballs toward the telepath. "I hit her! That's the first time she's been- OW!" Raven rubbed her shoulder and ducked down. "If I get hit one more time, I'm out! Help!"

 

The long-haired mutant nodded, his face hardening into a serious composure. He joined Raven at throwing snowballs at the advancing blonde, both cheering as she went down.

 

"We won!" Raven cried as she pulled Janos into a big hug. "Let's go brag to Erik and Angel about our victory!" The two parted and set off towards the Hellfire Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO CUTE! The idea that Janos totally has multiple pairs of thigh-high boots stems from the shopping trip a friend had the other day when she tried a pair on. We decided that Janos totally wears them. Fuck your gender roles!
> 
> Tomorrow's pairing: Cherik!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
